Digimon World: Wonderland(Canceled)
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: Wonderland! A land in between two worlds, the Human world and the Digital world. 7 Wonderland users are now caught in a conflict that is going to revolve around both worlds, whether they like it or not. Can they learn to work together to save their world from a group of evil Digimon? SYOC Closed (Temporarily) Canceled. Sorry
1. Episode 0

**For those who know about my story involving Digimon Future, here's what I'm thinking right. If I can't get back to writing for that story in any way, I plan on doing what I did with my other SYOC stories and giving it to someone who is willing/wanting to continue it. I would give them all the details and OCs to do it. This story is meant to be an experiment to see if I "still got it" in terms of writing these stories again; I haven't had much luck but I would like to at least get these ideas out there if nothing else. That being said, I haven't given up on it just yet.**

Long ago, when the king of the Digital World Yggdrasil ruled the Digital World, he ruled over it with compassion and fairness. Under him, the digimon of the Digital World lived in peace and harmony. In order to maintain this order, he appointed 13 digimon to not act as his bodyguards but to keep the peace in the Digital World; they were known as the Royal Knights. They made sure that everything was kept safe and nothing would go wrong within the Digital World.

However, despite having his Royal Knights to defend him and the Digital World, a group of evil digimon rose up and began their assault against the Royal Knights and Yggdrasil. These digimon managed to either capture or defeat all the Royal Knights. However, there was one Royal Knight that managed to survive the attack by the evil digimon and reported to Yggdrasil, Gallantmon. Unlike the rest of the Royal Knights, Yggdrasil had a mission for him: To bring 7 digieggs back to him from Primary Village; Primary Village is the place where all digimon are meant to be born but it was taken over by the evil digimon.

"Yggdrasil, as requested, I have brought the seven digieggs given to me by Swanmon." said Gallantmon

"Excellent work, my knight." said Yggdrasil

"If I may ask, why did you ask for these seven?" said Gallantmon

"These seven digieggs are the key to our salvation." said Yggdrasil

"I don't understand." said Gallantmon confused

"These digimon will be the keys to reviving the Digital World after I delete it." said Yggdrasil

"What!?" said Gallantmon shocked to hear this

"We mustn't let the digimon who have betrayed my rule have the Digital World." said Yggdrasil

"What about the other digimon who support your rule? " Gallantmon asked

"I have already taken the necessary steps for them. You must escape right now." said Yggdrasil

"Where will I go?" Gallantmon asked

"To the land in between our world and the human world. Remain there and protect the 7 digieggs at all cost." said Yggdrasil

"What are these strange devices?" Gallantmon asked looking at these strange white devices

"These are….a last resort. Only use these devices unless there is no other choice. (A portal appears) This portal will take you to the land in between. Now go." said Yggdrasil

"Understood, Yggdrasil." said Gallantmon

With that said, Gallantmon went through the portal with the 7 digieggs and the devices that he had. Once he went through the portal, Yggdrasil began the process of deleting the Digital World. As the Digital World is deleting, all of the digimon began screaming and running from the deletion but they could not avoid what was happening. However, unknown to Yggdrasil, a digimon had slipped by him unnoticed.

In the portal, Gallantmon is heading to the destination that Yggdrasil was sending him. Then suddenly, he was attacked from behind; he had to take the damage or risk harm to the digieggs. The digimon that attacked him is Diaboromon. He attacked Gallantmon with one of his attacks, Catastrophe Canon, which is him firing a missile at him from behind. Gallantmon knows that he can take on Diaboromon but he had to protect the digieggs and the devices that was given to him by Yggdrasil. He continued into the in between world that Yggdrasil told him about while Diaboromon continued to attack him. As the attacks continued, Gallantmon could feel himself starting to turn into data. He couldn't allow himself to be deleted like this, not until he was sure that the devices and the digieggs were safe. In a last ditch effort to save the digieggs and the devices, he started to glow red with power, he let go of the digieggs and the devices, summoned his lance, and stabbed himself in the chest. Once he did that, he flew toward Diaboromon and allowed the energy from within him to take him and Diaboromon with him. As a result, the digieggs and the devices went through the other side of the portal into the land in between the Human World and the Digital World.

(5 years later)

With VR now reaching new heights, a place was created where people from around the world could meet each other face to face in the virtual world. This place is known a Wonderland. A land where people from around the world can talk, play games, work, etc. Wonderland has been around for almost 5 years without any problems. Tomorrow, a five-year anniversary party, an event that is suppose bring in a lot of Wonderland users, is going to take place starting at midnight.

(In a chat room)

Ashely32-Hey, are you guys going to attend the Wonderland 5-year anniversary?

ShadowDancer-Yes

JackRider-Yes

BBWilson-I can't; I have work during the event.

ShadowDancer-That sucks man.

BunnyGirl324-It's a shame that you'll have to miss the contest.

JackRider-I heard they are giving something out; something "never before seen".

ShadowDancer-That's what they all say; I bet it's nothing that important.

BBWilson-Changing the subject for the moment, have you guys heard about the rumors of monsters in Wonderland?

Ashely32-You mean the rumors about the strange creatures in Underground Wonderland. Yes, and I think they're bogus.

BunnyGirl324-It's probably a hacker trick or something.

ShadowDancer-But Wonderland has been very strict with hacking of any kind; if this was a hacker then they would have taken care of it by now.

BunnyGirl324-It could just be someone playing a prank or something.

BBWilson-But I could have sworn that these were real monsters.

Ashely32-If that digital monsters rumor is real, then the ghost that looks like a knight is real too.

Somewhere, in the underground area of Wonderland, the red ghost that looks like a knight is appearing. This knight turned out to be Gallantmon, but in a weakened state. He is then approached by someone and that someone is carrying the digieggs and the devices.

 **The form for this story will be on my profile. I'm looking for 6 Ocs. PM the application to me; I won't accept guest or review applications. Also, depending on how fast I can get the OCs, I should have the next chapter up in one or two weeks; can't promise anything.**


	2. Episode 1

Wonderland Clock District. A place that has nothing but clocks of every kind. This part of Wonderland serves two purposes: To keep track of time all over Wonderland in the different servers all around the world and it keeps track of everyone who logs in and out of Wonderland. It is also rumored that this place keeps track of everyone based on what they do at a certain time and place in Wonderland. Regular Wonderland users can't access this district in any way; only employees with level 7 access can enter this place. However, this place is usually taken care of by an AI called White Rabbit; it is based off the Disney character named White Rabbit.

Right now, the White Rabbit is keeping track of all the time in Wonderland. As he is running and jumping on all the clocks, he notices a strange figure that is standing on one of the clocks. White Rabbit headed over to the strange figure to see who it is.

"Excuse me, but do you have level 7 access?" said White Rabbit

"No." said the strange figure

"Then I must ask you to leave this place; anyone who doesn't have level 7 access or above must leave immediately. Please leave now before I have to call security." said White Rabbit jumping around

"I don't think so; we're taking over this place. Chrono Breaker!" said the strange figure

"Excellent work, Clockmon." said a woman's voice

"Thank you, lady Queen Chessmon. What do you want me to do with this human creation?

" said Clockmon

"I will take care of it. For now, I want you to keep track of things here for a while. Make sure that no one enters this place and wait for further orders from me." said Queen Chessmon

"Understood." said Clockmon bowing before Queen Chessmon

(In the real)

The Fisk school of performing arts. A small yet normal functioning school for all forms of art. It recently came into a lot of money after one of its students, Adrian Flanagan, became part of a popular band known as the Soaring Mavericks. The school became well known after that and has started to have an influx of students; mainly, students in the music department more than anything else.

In the music room, there is a girl playing the saxophone all by herself. This girl has light brown skin, hazel eyes, black hair with blue highlights in a French braid, about 5 feet and 11 inches, skinny body (about 178 lbs.), and she has a scar on her right cheek shaped like an "X"; she is wearing a black leather jacket, a red t shirt with a rose on fire, black jeans, silver and black boots, and she has an earring shaped like a rose. As she continues to play the saxophone, she gets a call from her phone; the person this phone is someone named Sarah.

"Hello." said the girl

"Hey Rebecca, where are you? Me, Joan, and Peter are at my house getting ready to enter Wonderland; where are you?" said Sarah

"I'm at the school, practicing my saxophone." said Rebecca

"All you do is practice on that thing." said Sarah

"I need to practice it or my mom will be all over me. Besides, I'm almost done here anyway." said Rebecca

"You better hurry up; the Wonderland servers are filling up with Wonderland users by the second." said Sarah

"That can happen when you have a huge event like the one they are having. "said Rebecca putting away her saxophone

"Aren't you excited? After all, your uncle helped create this wonderful place." said Sarah

"He created the art style that they used, not the actual computer stuff in there. If anything he'll only get a small mention in their announcement; even he knows that." said Rebecca

"Still though. Just hurry up, ok." said Sarah

"I will. Bye." said Rebecca hanging up

Rebecca played for a few more minutes before getting up and heading home. As she is getting her things, she notices a picture of her brother, Adrian, and looks at it for a while. She then has a flashback of her brother giving her a hug before leaving the house; he said: Have the courage to follow your own path. She said goodbye to the portrait of her brother and headed home; she took the bus home this time. While on the bus, she noticed all the fliers about Wonderland 5-year anniversary but this time she notices the words spray painted in black: The Midnight Brigade Will Rise. Not much is known about the Midnight Brigade other than that they are just a group of Wonderland users who like to troll and harass people. There has also been reports of the Midnight Brigade being a hacker group too, but that has never been proven since it's impossible to hack anything in Wonderland without raising an immediate alarm.

In the cafe area of Wonderland main district, a group of Wonderland users are walking in and heading to a private party. Only certain users were allowed to enter if they had a special invitation; this invitation had to have a Moon symbol with the initials MB on it. Once they showed the invitation, they were given purple robes that signified that they are members of the Midnight Brigade. So far, there are a total of 235 Wonderland users in the room right now. One of them, a very muscular person, calls the meeting to order and an image of Queen Chessmon appears.

"Lady Queen Chessmon, it is an honor to see you here." said the hooded figure

"Are these all the members that have decided to show up today?" Queen Chessmon asked

"Yes, Lady Queen Chessmon. Only 19 members haven't been able to show up; these are there user names." said the hooded figure

"I will deal with these no showers myself. Other than that, is everything ready?" said Queen Chessmon

"Yes. Once the 5 year anniversary even begins, the bombs will go off." said the hooded figure

"Excellent. As a reward for your loyalty, you will lead the assault with this digimon." said Queen Chessmon

Back with Rebecca, she arrived at the apartment complex, where she lives. As she is walking to her room, the landlady tells her that the rent is due next week; Rebecca tells her that she will have it soon before heading to her room on the third floor. When she arrived, she saw a note from her mother saying: I'll be home late due to work, so I left you a plate in the microwave. Also, if the landlady asks about rent, tell her that I'll have it by tonight. Since she already met the landlady already, she didn't bother to go back to her about it. She then went into her room, grabbed her VR headset, connected it to her computer, turned on her computer, and laid down on her bed and said these words: Welcome to Wonderland, FireRoseRider05

She then found herself falling down into a rabbit hole and found herself in the Wonderland entrance. While in Wonderland, she is wearing a dark blue sleeveless t shirt with a pink rose on it, black torn up jeans, black sneakers, and pink goggles on her head. She then noticed how big the server is today and how it's going to be difficult for her to meet up with her friends, but she did send a message saying that she is in Wonderland and is going to meet up with them as soon as possible. As she is walking through the city, she gets an alert about a fighting tournament in Wonderland called the Phantom King Battle Royal.

Phantom King is known around Wonderland as one of the greatest players in Wonderland's game district. In real life, people know him as Vincent Brooks, a famous Mixed Martial Artist and kung fu fighter in a lot of tournaments. He was also one of the few beta testers for Wonderland before it went public to the people. A lot of people like to face off against him in tournaments in order to take his title as champion, both in real life and in Wonderland, but to no avail. The only reason Rebecca gets alerts about these events because one of her friends likes to participate in these tournaments and needs all the support that he can get.

As she is walking to the plaza of Wonderland, she accidentally bumps into another Wonderland user by the name of Little Valkyrie. She's 4 foot 5, looks about 85 pounds, long curly brown hair that falls to her waist, light tanned skin, and bluish gray eyes; her Wonderland outfit is a dark blue dress that falls to her mid-calf, a white star on it, her sleeves on her dress go to her elbows and a white trim that matches the bottom of the dress, and a pair of black flats.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that." said Little Valkyrie

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head to the stadium for the anniversary party." said FireRoseRider05

"I wouldn't bother. That place is packed with Wonderland users to the brim; a lot of people have logged on today. However, I heard that they are going to expand the party in the Wonderland Woods. "said Little Valkyrie

"Where did you hear that from?" FireRoseRider05 asked her

"One of the guards at the coliseum said that. As you can see, they are turning away Wonderland users already." said Little Valkyrie pointing to the playing card guards turning away someone

"Dang it. I better message my friends and tell them that I won't be able to get into the coliseum; we were supposed to meet there." said FireRoseRider05 sending a message to Sarah

"I'm sure they'll understand. Now come on, let's go, new friend." said Little Valkyrie grabbing onto FireRoseRider05

"New friend? I see you sent me a friend request." said FireRoseRider05 seeing the friend request near her face

"I like meeting new people and you seem like a nice person. At least, let me get to know you so we can be friends." said Little Valkyrie

"Fine." said FireRoseRider05 reluctantly

FireRoseRider05 and Little Valkyrie headed to Wonderland Forest along with other Wonderland users. Wonderland Forest is basically a part of Wonderland that is filled with trees and benches; it's meant to serve as a nature walk for Wonderland users. There are plans to have the Forest expand or have virtual animals for users to look at, but they are still working out the bugs for that. The two of them then found a bench where they can sit down and watch the big screen that is appearing over the forest. Then suddenly, the mascot of Wonderland, Alice, appears on screen. This version of Alice has a frillier blue dress with a mixture of white and black in it, has the same signature golden hair and blue eyes, about 5 feet, and has an amazing voice. She is meant to act as the mascot of Wonderland and announcer. Some have speculated that Alice is an A.I rather than an actual person since no one can change their appearance in Wonderland at all; the closest thing that they can do is block people from seeing their real faces but that's it.

"Hello Everyone. Welcome to the Wonderland 5-year anniversary event. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves with the games, the rare items being sold, and just meeting people." said Alice in a cheerful tone

(Images of Alice with Wonderland users appear on screen. An image of her with some kids, an image of her in a fighting tournament, in a racing game, walking around Wonderland Forest)

"Over the past 5 years Wonderland has been online, I have met a lot of people from all over the world. We talked, we played, and all sorts of things. I hope…. we…...I hope…. Huh, hey what's going on here? Who are you guys? Ahhhhhh!" said Alice before the screen cut to black

"What's going on here? Where did Alice go?" said Little Valkyrie

"It must be a system error." said FireRoseRider05

"To all Wonderland users who have never taken us seriously before, we are the Midnight Brigade. As of now, we will be the new rulers of Wonderland from now on." said the hooded figure

Then suddenly, massive explosions occurred all over Wonderland Forest and other parts of Wonderland. However, these explosions created strange blue portals. Out of the portals, appeared strange creatures (ToyAgumon, Bitmon, Gottsumon, Meramon, Unimon, Tekkamon, and Hookmon) and started going after people. This caused everyone to run away as fast as possible in order to head to the log out point. However, there were more monsters (Lunamon, Kokuwamon, and Goburimon) guarding the nearby exit points for users. One of the monsters attacked one of the Wonderland users and "deleted" the user by stabbing him. This caused a lot of the users to panic even further and simply log off by taking off their VR helmets; however, that wasn't working for some reason.

As for FireRoseRider05 and Little Valkyrie, they are hiding in a nearby bush from the monsters.

"What are these things?" said Little Valkyrie

"I don't know, but this isn't something that you see in Wonderland." says FireRoseRider05

"We should take off our VR helmets and get out of here. Huh. What's going on here? I can't take off my helmet." said Little Valkyrie trying to take off her helmet but couldn't

"What? I can't either. The standby function on the VR helmet isn't working either. What's going on here?" said FireRoseRider05 trying to do the same

"You don't think we're trapped in Wonderland, do you?" said Little Valkyrie

"I don't think it works like that. The VR helmets run on a battery that can't be charged while someone is using their VR helmet; so the best way to escape would be having your VR helmet run out of power. But I don't think we have the luxury to wait that long. We need to get to the warp pad in order to log out." said FireRoseRider05 explaining the functions of VR helmets

"But those monsters have it blocked." said Little Valkyrie

"That one, but probably not the one deeper into the forest, I hope. Either way, we have to try." said FireRoseRider05

FireRoseRider05 and Little Valkyrie continued to hid from the monsters as best as they can while heading deeper into the forest. As they headed deeper, they noticed a few members of the Midnight Brigade walking from a nearby warp pad and decided to use this opportunity to use it as their escape route. Unfortunately, a member of the Midnight Brigade, a muscular guy blocked their path.

"Where do you think you two are going? You must remain here for the remainder of this event." said a hooded Midnight Brigade figure with some Coronamon with him

"You're crazy; get out of our way!" said FireRoseRider05

"Why are you doing this? Wonderland is meant to be a fun place, not this. You meanies need to stop this." said Little Valkyrie

"We won't stop this. This will go on for as long as it takes. Now Coronamon, attack them; make them a part of the grand plan." said the hooded figure ordering the Coronamon

Before the Coronamon could attack them, a dark blue and lavender lights came from the sky, and two creatures appeared before them.

"Stay away from them." said a male voice

"We won't let you hurt them." said a female voice

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" FireRoseRider05 asked

"We're your partners. I'm Dracomon and she's Floramon." said Dracomon

"We've been waiting for you for a long time now." said Floramon

"Our...partners?" said Little Valkyrie

"These belong to you two." said Dracomon giving FireRoseRider05 a dark blue device

"It's a sign that we're your partner digimon." said Floramon giving Little Valkyrie a lavender device

"Digimon?" said FireRoseRider05 with a confused tone

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you digimon protecting them? You should be serving us." said the hooded figure

"I don't think so." said Dracomon

In the Wonderland coliseum, many Wonderland users are being chased after or attacked by the digimon. However, some of the Wonderland users, mainly those who are familiar with fighting games are trying to fight against the creatures while others try to escape. One of the fighters is none other than Phantom King. He's a guy with raven black hair that covers his left eye, a muscular build, 6 feet and 2 inches, smooth alabaster skin, and icy blue eyes; he's wearing a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, brown Cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. He was punching and kicking the digimon (Goburimon, Bakumon, and Gottsumon) away from the fleeing Wonderland users. Phantom King started to feel exhausted from fighting and decided to escape himself, but was surrounded. Then suddenly, a red light from the sky falls before Phantom King and fireballs hit all the digimon, knocking them out with ease.

"You're one of those monsters." said Phantom King

"We're called digimon, Vincent." said the digimon

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?" Phantom King

"I'm Impmon; I've been waiting for you for a while now. Here." said Impmon giving Phantom King a red device

"What is this?" Phantom King asked

"It's a digivice; it signifies that you and I are partners." said Impmon

"Partners?" said Phantom King

 **Well, I was hoping to wait for having all the OCs before I started a chapter but introducing two that I have received and my Oc. However, I made due with what I had and hopefully this was a good chapter for you. I still need four more OCs. However, here are some ground rules for partners. None of the spirit digimon, no Coronamon(cause I've gotten three OCs who want him as a partner and I might as well use Apollomon as an antagonist), no Lunamon, and no dinosaur digimon rookie partners since I have one. I'm only doing this to slightly make things a bit easier to accept OCs and their partners. Most likely if I really like an OC human I may just ask you to change your partner. Also, you'll get more descriptions and details of Wonderland in future chapters. Also, remember to comment on this story; hearing what you think really helps me.**

 **Spots available: 2 guys and 2 girls**

 **Rebecca/FireRoseRider05 and Dracomon by me**

 **Little Valkyrie and Floramon by Inugoma**

 **Vincent Brooks/Phantom King and Impmon by stigma13**


	3. Episode 2

**Author's note: Sorry I've been gone for so long and this chapter has been delayed, but I've had some computer problems that prevented me from typing this up. Also, when you think of the digivices for everyone, think of the ones from Digimon Savers but with the same functions as the digivices from Digimon Xross Wars and Frontier; you'll understand what I mean in future chapters.**

Back with FireRoseRider05 and Little Valkyrie, they are both watching as their partners, Dracomon and Floramon, are fighting against the Coronamon with ease. The Coronamon are firing flames from their head at them, but they manage to avoid them. Dracomon then let out a huge flame from his mouth but he fired it at the ground in order to make a quick smoke screen. The Coronamon were confused by this at first, but what they didn't realize that this was meant to be used as a distraction. Floramon got behind them and let out some yellow powder from her head and sprays it all over Coronamon. This caused the Coronamon to lose their will to fight and they simply decided to go to sleep.

"What have you done to my Coronamon?" said the Midnight Brigade member

"My Allergy Shower made it so they can relax and no longer have the will to fight." said Floramon

"I still think we should have just taken them out." said Dracomon

"But you heard the professor, we're supposed to capture as many digimon as possible; having to turn them into digi-eggs is a last resort." said Floramon

"I know." said Dracomon with an upset tone

"You think you have a right to take these digimon away from us; they serve the Midnight Brigade." said the Midnight Brigade member

"No, they're just digimon who don't know any better and are being manipulated by idiots like you." said a voice coming from Little Valkyrie's digivice

"Who said that?" said Little Valkyrie

"I think it's coming from your devices." said FireRoseRider05

"They're called digivices; one of my personal inventions." said the voice

"Who are you?" said the Midnight Brigade member

"I'm Professor D." said Professor D

"What's the "D' stand for?" Little Valkyrie asked

"That's not important right now, Little Valkyrie. What's important is apprehending this man." said Professor D

"You think you can arrest me. Hey, what is this? Let me out of here! I can't log out." said the Midnight Brigade member trying to run away but is put into a cage

"That's because the cage you are in prevents that. You're going to be stuck in there until the proper authorities come and pick you up in the real world." said Professor D

"This isn't fair; you can't do this to me." said the Midnight Brigade member before Professor D put a silent barrier around the cage

"That's shut him up. (to Dracomon and Floramon) You two take them to the meeting point; the others are on their way there now." said Professor D

"Alright!" said Dracomon and Floramon

"Hold on! Who are you? And what makes you think we'll just go with these guys. I'm grateful that you helped us but that doesn't mean we'll just go where they want us to go." said FireRoseRider05

"I can assure you Rebecca Flanagan that I mean you know harm." said Dracomon

"Your name is Rebecca Flanagan; my name is Alysia Nora Rhodes." said Alysia

"It's a very lovely name." said Floramon talking to Alysia

"Thanks Floramon." said Alysia

"How do you know my name, or her name?" Rebecca demanded

"Because we've met before." said Dracomon

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." said Rebecca

"You don't remember." said Dracomon with a slightly surprised look on his face

"Do you remember me, Alysia?" Floramon asked

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember." said Alysia

"Dracomon. Floramon. I know it's sad that they don't remember you, but this isn't the time for that. (to Rebecca and Alysia) I have answers to some questions that I'm sure you have and I'm more than willing to answer them; but you have to go with your partner digimon to the meeting point. All will be explained. I will tell you everything." said Professor D

Back with Vincent and Impmon, they are fighting against the digimon attacking people and escaping the coliseum at the same time. As they are leaving, Impmon is drawing on their faces.

"Is that supposed to be a joke or something?" said Vincent

"Yes, and unfortunately no. This marker is meant to act as a tracker for Professor D to find these digimon and capture them. Technically we're supposed to capture them, but the Professor wants us to head to the meeting point in order to meet up with the others." said Impmon stopping his drawings

"But what about all these people. We can't just….." said Vincent looking around as more people are being attacked by digimon

"You can't save everyone. There are too many digimon attacking this place and I can't fight them all. Besides, Professor D is in the works of getting rid of the excess digimon here and everywhere else." said Impmon

"Who is Professor D?" Vincent asked

"You'll find out soon enough along with the others." said Impmon

"There are others?" Vincent said with a perplexed look on his face

"Yep; you and six other humans. I'm sure the others are getting them now." said Impmon

(An hour ago)

Wonderland Cinema! It's where Wonderland users can go and watch movies, documentaries, and other forms of entertainment. Inside, Wonderland users can watch videos like they are in an actual movie theater and it only cost Wonderland users 10.99 dollars a month to enter. Right now, the Cinema is allowing users who can't make it to the main square of Wonderland to enter in order to watch the events unfold.

At the entrance of Wonderland Cinema, someone is walking up to the stand in order to get a free ticket to watch the show. This person, a guy, has a dark complexion, brown eyes, dark brown hair that is short and curly, he's 5'10, he's fairly lean, and has a round face that his soft and has a few blemishes; he is wearing a white collared dress shirt underneath a black vest, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black and gold watch. His username is Cruise. As Cruise is getting his ticket, he gets a message from his father in the real world saying that he is going to be working late tonight and his mom is taking his grandmother to the hospital for Bingo night; he asks his son if he'll be ok by himself tonight; Cruise replies with "I'll be fine". Cruise then heads into one of the theaters to watch the event unfold but not before getting some virtual popcorn and a drink first. While in Wonderland, people can actually eat and drink there. Wonderland allows people to simulate the taste of anything they eat and drink while they are there; however, it does not take the place of consuming real food in the real world.

When he entered the theater room, he noticed how jam packed it is even for the cinema. He tried to find a place where he could sit down, but to no avail. However, someone was waving at him and told him that he could come sit right here. Cruise took up this chance as fast as possible and headed over there. The person who offered him this seat if a female, who's username is WillyPranky. She is a girl with shoulder-length wavy light blonde hair with two star clips holding her bangs, big bright blue eyes, lightly-tanned skin and freckled cheeks, a small stature, and small bust; she is wearing a gray shirt with yellow star prints with pink overall shorts and brown combat boots.

"Thanks for letting me sit here." said Cruise

"No problem. I'm WillyPranky." said WillyPranky holding out her hand

"Ehhhhh! What was that?" said Cruise after being shocked

"A joy buzzer. I got from Jack's Joke Shop in the Wonderland Amusement park area; where their motto is "If it ain't funny, it ain't worth Jack"." said WillyPranky showing a green joy buzzer

"You got that from Family Guy; also, the real Jack's Joke Shop closed in the year 2008." said Cruise

"Well then someone must have been a huge fan of that place to start it up again in the Wonderland Amusement park area." said WillyPranky

"Whatever you say." said Cruise

"I hope that didn't offend you. Pulling pranks is just one of my ways of getting to know people and becoming friends." said WillyPranky

"No harm done. Now we can sit back and watch the 5-year anniversary event take place on the big screen." said Cruise

"Don't you think it would be better to be there and watch the event take place. The only reason I couldn't go to the plaza was due to it being crowded and my avatar wasn't close enough to log in there." said WillyPranky

"It's a shame, but what can you do. I only came here because I like hanging out here all the time when I'm in Wonderland. I love watching movies and documentaries; it's a hobby of mine. I want to become an actor one day." said Cruise

"That sounds interesting." said WillyPranky

(On the movie screen, the event is being played for everyone to see. As the event is on the screen, WillyPranky then notices that members of the Midnight Brigade walking into the theater as the event is being played on the big screen.)

"Hey you guys, quit blocking the screen!" said a male Wonderland user

"Move out of the way." said a female Wonderland user

"Infidels, we are the Midnight Brigade. As of right now, we will be in control of Wonderland." said a female Midnight Brigade member

"Screw you guys!" said a male Wonderland user

"You're just a bunch of internet trolls. We'll just…" said another male Wonderland user about to attack the Midnight Brigade members

Before that Wonderland user could say or do anything else, a shuriken hit him in the head and his avatar instantly disappeared. One of the Midnight Brigade members called them Monitamon and told all of the Monitamon (12) to attack them all. This caused all the patrons in the theater to run out of there as fast as possible. As they are all escaping, the notices that other Wonderland users are being attacked by the Monitamon too.

WillyPranky and Cruise are trying to escape too, but they are having trouble getting away like everyone else. Cruise then grabbed WillyPranky and took her to a spot where they could hide from the Monitamon attack, hopefully. They headed to the black and white section of Wonderland Cinema; it's where Wonderland users can go to watch and/or rent black and white videos. However, they didn't realize that two figures are following them.

"Why did we come here?" WillyPranky asked

"I figured that this was the best place to hide. Not many users come in here. I figured that this is the best place to hide from those Monitamon, or whatever." said Cruise

"I hope so. Where do you think those monsters came from? They don't look like something trolls like the Midnight Brigade simply created. We should probably just log out and…..hey can you log out?" WillyPranky asked

"No, which is odd. I can't even take off the helmet in the real world for some reason. I wonder if we're somehow trapped in Wonderland. We could be one of those life and death situations where if you die or get hurt in Wonderland you die or get hurt in real life." said Cruise

"That's not possible. I have a brother who's a game programmer and he knows someone who helped with the development of the current VR helmets and some of the old ones that are still used to this day. While the VR helmets run on a type of microwave battery that is flammable, there is a type of cooling system that prevent helmets from overheating and causing a person's head/brain from getting fried; apparently they got that precaution from some divisive anime." WillyPranky explained

"So, do you have an idea of why we can't simply take off our helmets in real life?" Cruise asked

"That part I don't know about. Did you hear something?" said WillyPranky

"It sounded like it came from the Broadway section of this place. I hate Broadway." said Cruise with a slight creped out tone

The two of them headed to the Broadway section to see what was going on and they found that three Midnight Brigade members are with three green and purple dot slime monsters(Numemon) and they are with a strange blue and purple device.

"Looks like the device is fully functional; none of us can logout." said a female Midnight Brigade member

"I wonder how long the boss wants this to go on?" said a male Midnight Brigade member

"She said that they needed this device and the others spread all over Wonderland to prevent Wonderland users from logging out for at least 3-4 hours." said another male Midnight Brigade member

"Spies! Spies! Spies! Spies!" said the green slime monster

"Hey, you two; stop right there. Numemon, get them." said the female Midnight Brigade member

The Numemon began to charge toward Cruise and WillyPranky, but they were stopped by what appears to be diamonds or silver leaves. Then a strange bear creature came from above and punches the Numemon on their heads. Then out of nowhere, a strange yellow fox appears and kicks the Numemon with a kick spin. The Midnight Brigade members try to attack but they were knocked out in an instant.

"Wow, you kicked their asses easily." said Cruise to the yellow fox lady

"Other than the humans, the Numemon, despite being Champion level digimon, are very weak digimon. They're easy enough for a rookie like me and Bearmon to take down without a problem, especially if they only have three of them. I'm Renamon; it's nice to see you again, Will." said Renamon

"Wait, how do you know my real name like that?" said Will

"Because she's met you before, just like how I've met Eliza before." said Bearmon

"Wait, you know my name too!" said Eliza with a surprised tone

"Yeah. You don't remember who I am?" said Bearmon

"They're not going to know who we are; they don't remember. It's like Professor D said." said Renamon to Bearmon

"Who's Professor D?" Will asked

"He's an ally of ours; he wanted us to look for you and to give you these." said Renamon as he is giving Will a yellow digivice

"What is it?" said Eliza as she is given a green digivice

"They're called Digivices." said Bearmon

"They're meant to signify our bond as partners." said Renamon

Somewhere, in a very dark part of Wonderland, Queen Chessmon is overseeing the progress of the Midnight Brigade. She watches as her army of digimon are attacking Wonderland users. As she is watching, Alice is in a cage watching in despair as everyone is being attacked.

"Why are you doing this? Wonderland is meant to be a place where everyone can have fun and enjoy themselves." said Alice crying tears of sorrow

"That may be the case for you humans, but for us digimon it must be eradicated by any means necessary." said Queen Chessmon

"Why?" Alice asked

"I do not need to explain our reasons to a human made creation such as yourself. Your only use is to help us further our goal." said Queen Chessmon

"Lady Queen Chessmon, I have news." said a Monitamon

"What is it?" Queen Chessmon asked

"One of the devices in the Wonderland Cinema has been destroyed." said Monitamon showing the destroyed device to her

"What!? How did this happen?" Queen Chessmon asked in anger

"Reports say it was a digimon that broke it." said Monitamon

"One of our own?" Queen Chessmon demanded to know

"No, some rogue digimon. Reports are coming in that there are a total of seven rouge digimon out there and they've partnered with seven humans in different parts of Wonderland." said Monitamon

"ID these humans immediately!" Queen Chessmon demanded

"That's the thing, we've tried that; we can't find out who these humans are. Something is blocking us from finding that out." said Monitamon

"What's is going on?" said Queen Chessmon

 **Well, this took me a while but it is done. As you can see, all I need is one more OC and it has to be a guy this time. Also, I'm going to have a separate chapter that is going to have all the descriptions of the places in Wonderland that I have mentioned or am going to mention in the future. I'm only doing it this way to make it easy on myself and so that you will always know what certain places in Wonderland look like all the time without having to go back to the first time I've described it in any chapter.**

 **Will/Cruise and Renamon by SirNiceGuy**

 **Eliza/WillyPranky and Bearmon by Harukawa Ayame**

 **I also have a few questions that I would like you all to answers; they're meant to help me in terms of what to write next for this story and it helps me know that you are paying attention to it too.**

 **What is your favorite Digimon series? Why?**

 **What is your least favorite Digimon series? Why?**

 **If you played Digimon World Next Order, what did you think about it?**

 **Which Version of the Digital World do you like the most?**

 **Who is your favorite main character from the Digimon series?**

 **Who is your favorite antagonist from the Digimon series?**


	4. Episode 3

**While this chapter is meant to further the plot, it is also meant to act as an experiment for future chapters; mainly for when I focus on certain OCs and their perspectives. The reason I'm doing it with these two because they are perfect matches for this type of experiment. Really pay attention to how I do this chapter and tell me how you feel about it because it will determine if I do chapters like this in the future.**

QueenChessmon is starting to wonder why these supposed digimon are fighting against her army and not with them. She's also wondering why she can't ID these humans based on their Wonderland accounts. What made these humans so special? She then realized that there are seven rouge digimon and seven humans that she can't ID. She didn't want to believe it but she does believe it is possible. She then makes a call to three Midnight Brigade users: Bug Boy 1, Bug Boy 2, and Bug Boy 3. She told them to track down these rogue digimon signatures that she is sending them and bring the digimon and the humans back to her She also give him three champion digimon to use, Kuwagamon, on this assignment.

(An hour ago)

Wonderland Dance Club. It is a place in Wonderland where Wonderland users can dance, chat, have fun, and meet people. It is also where the weekly dance competitions take place. Wonderland Users compete in these competitions in order to earn some money, which usually consist of 100-150 dollars. Since it's the 5-year anniversary, this contest has an even bigger cash prize, a total of 500 dollars. Right now, there are a total of 10 contestants left in the competition; there were a total of 100 that started out in this competition. The remaining contestants are in the waiting room to wait for their moment to shine. One in particular is sitting all by herself and watching as the other contestants are talking and wishing each other luck. This girl has extremely unkempt brown hair with bangs framing her face, pale purple eyes, about 5'4 and 120lbs, and pale skin; her Wonderland outfit is a white t-shirt with loose sleeves but tight around the midsection with blue music notes, loose khakis with an ocean design and white fancy sandals with her hair in a ponytail and no glasses. One of the contestants walks up to her and calls her by her username, NoteSea.

NoteSea's POV

That Wonderland user may be wishing me good luck, but I'm sure that it's empty. In truth, she's hoping that I choke in the next round so she can win. I know about this because I noticed her saying that to other dancers and then later I heard her praying to God for them to lose and her to win. Not that I care. I'm only here to dance like I always do whenever I visit Wonderland; I'm also here to earn that big cash prize too. While I was waiting, I got another friend request from a fellow dancer, Boogie Town Master. All I know about him is he's the leader of a dance team called Disco Revivers and he's been harassing me and other dancers to join his dance team in Wonderland; this is the fifth time this week. This time, I decided to block him and I'll block anyone who is on his team and they try to friend me too.

Just then, the big anniversary celebration began with the Wonderland Mascot appearing, Alice. While people speculate that she is just another Wonderland user dressed up to look like that, she's clearly an AI; as a programmer myself, even I can tell that. As she is giving that usual happy go lucky announcement, the screen cuts off and members of the Midnight Brigade appear on the screen announcing that they will be in control of Wonderland from now on. Then out of nowhere, some strange creatures began attacking the club and going after all the patrons. I tried to logout but I couldn't for some reason. If what those Midnight Brigade members said was true then they are in control of Wonderland, then it's more than likely all methods of logging out are unavailable at the moment. I made the smart decision and ran away from the monsters as fast as possible. As I was running, I watched as a lot of Wonderland Users were either being attacked or (from the looks of it) killing them. I couldn't grasp what was going on and why this was happening, but all I had to do was focus on my own survival.

As I ran, I noticed a message near me inviting me into their warehouse for safety. Normally I wouldn't accept such offers but I figured I had no other choice that these monsters are attacking us. I found myself inside the warehouse in a room. From what I can tell, this is supposed to be a secret base that Wonderland users can have in order to store any of their stuff, have parties, set up meetings, etc.; I heard they got this concept from the Pokémon games but then again they could have gotten this concept from any game. While in the room, I found that someone else is in here too. He's a white guy that is 6'2, has black hair almost like that guy from the Harry Potter movie, Snape, gray eyes, no muscle, and bags under his eyes; he is wearing a gray hoodie with a beak of a bird and goggles on top of the hoodie, looking like the eyes of the hoodie, also he uses a black shirt with the head of a monkey using headphones, jeans and sneakers. I checked his username; he goes by Grey Eagle. I decided to start up a conversation with him since we are the only ones in here right now.

"So, you were invited to this place too?" I said noticing Grey Eagle sitting on the ground with a slightly sad and terrified look on his face

"Yeah. I only came here because those strange creatures were attacking and it seemed they weren't attacking this place." said Grey Eagle

"I guess this place should be safe since none of those monsters are attacking this place. It's probably due to the privacy settings on secret bases." I said

"What do you think those monsters are?" Grey Eagle asked looking up at NoteSea

"I don't know. I would like to think that this is some sort of virus, but that should be impossible since Wonderland has every known virus protection known to man in order to safeguard against hacks and viruses." said I

"If that's the case, then how come we can't log out or take off our VR helmets in the real world?" Grey Eagle asked

"I've been trying to figure that out myself. However, I doubt it was anyone in the Midnight Brigade is really behind something like this." I said

"What makes you say…..what was that?" said Grey Eagle after hearing some strange noise.

Grey Eagle's POV

I could hear the noise coming from the outside of our room. I could tell that it wasn't a person since the noise turned into screams. It was those monsters from before. I couldn't understand why this was happening. All I wanted to do was watch the five-year anniversary event, not get caught up in this strange monster attacks. I wanted to get out of here so badly, but there is no method of escape whatsoever. Just then, I could hear someone banging on the door. It had to be one of those monsters; why else would someone be banging on our door. I was right about it being the monsters, but they were also with one of those Midnight Brigade guys. That guy called those three monsters the Gazimon brothers and ordered them to "purge" us. Before they attacked me and NoteSea, some shurikens hit the Gazimon on their heads and then they were struck by lightning and knocked out as a result. The Midnight Brigade member was then hit with some smoke bombs and hit in the stomach by another monster and was knocked out. Then two monsters, one that looks like a bird and the other a fish like thing, approached me and NoteSea.

"Are you alright Vitor?" said a bird creature

"Yeah, how do you know my name? What are you?" I asked the bird creature

"I'm Falcomon. I'm your amazing and cool partner digimon. And that' other digimon over there is Betamon" said Falcomon showing of a weird pose

"Partner digimon?" I said with a confused tone

"We have no intention of joining the Midnight Brigade." said NoteSea

"You misunderstand Cadence; we're not with them." said the sea creature

"I don't know how you know my real name like that, but I go by CD, got it." said CD in anger

"Sorry. Anyway, here you go." said Betamon giving CD a black device

"What is this?" I said when Falcomon gave me gray device

"It's your digivice." said Falcomon

"What's that?" I asked

"It signifies our bond as partners." said Falcomon

"What are you talking about? We're not partners. While I'm grateful that you save us, what makes you think we can trust you guys." said CD

"They did save us." I said

"But why? There has to be a reason why they saved us but not anyone else. What makes us so special out of everyone in Wonderland?" CD said looking at Betamon and Falcomon

"Because of our connection as partners; the connection we made a long time ago. Don't you remember?" said Betamon

"I don't remember; I've never seen you before in my life." said CD

"Vitor, do you recognize me?" said Falcomon

"No, I don't think so. When did we meet you guys?" I asked

"I wouldn't ask that; chances are they will simply lie to you or they won't know." said CD

"They don't seem like the liar types. Besides, they saved us from those guys so they can't be all bad." I said looking at them, especially Falcomon

"We can explain things to the both of you and so can Professor D." said Falcomon

"Professor D? Who's that." I asked

"He's the one that told us to find you and to bring you to him." said Falcomon

"Why?" I asked

"He said that he would explain everything to you and us." said Falcomon

"Then why couldn't he come get us himself?" CD asked

"Because he had to work on a way to purge a huge amount of digimon in Wonderland. He told us to get you guys and make sure you are safe and to give you your digivices." said Betamon

"He also wants us to bring you to our headquarters as well." Falcomon reminded Betamon

"I know we just met them, but I think we should trust them." I said to CD

"What makes you say that?" CD asked me

"I think saving us is more than enough. Also, it's not like we're safe here anyway. Even if we didn't go with them and just stayed here, then chances are more of those monsters would come after us. What exactly do we have to lose right now?" I pointed out

"I suppose, nothing. (to Betamon and Falcomon) Ok, we'll go with you guys; but I'm keeping my eye on you." said CD

"Ok, follow us." said Falcomon

(Present time)

We followed them to their headquarters while avoiding all the digimon in the area. When digimon did get in our way, Betamon and Falcomon defended us with their strange powers. As we are running, I began to think about why these digimon are attacking humans and how a group like the Midnight Brigade could be controlling them yet none of them have digivices like me and CD have. If I had to guess, someone must be controlling these digimon and the Midnight Brigade members are just proxies. Another reason that I think they are proxies is due to them having this many digimon attacking us and from the looks of things the digimon attacking Wonderland users without any real orders; it feels disorganized for some reason. What is the Midnight Brigade trying to do? Where are all these digimon coming from? Who is supplying the Midnight Brigade with the Digimon? What are their plans for Wonderland? These are the questions that we need to be asking in regard to the Midnight Brigade and the invading Digimon.

As for Falcomon and Betamon, I do wonder what they mean by us meeting them before. I would think that I would remember seeing a talking falcon like creature at some point in my life and I know that I haven't. However, I don't think he or Betamon was lying to us about meeting them. They seemed like they genuinely knew who we were before we even met them. Chances are that they learned who we were via our Wonderland account and this Professor D character might have leaked that information and told them that but it didn't seem like that from how they talked to us.

After running and hiding from the attacking digimon, we managed to find ourselves in the Wonderland ruins of the old Wonderland. Old Wonderland is considered by many as the beta testing ground for Wonderland before it got bigger like it is right now. However, this isn't all of the Old Wonderland; this is only the Teacup district. Like its name, it's made up of entirely teacups and all the buildings look like teacups. This place was meant to simulate people eating and drinking stuff like they would in real life, trade cooking recipes from people in Wonderland, allow fast food joints and restaurants to promote their business, and all sorts of things.

"Hey, NoteSea or CD, which do you prefer to be called?" I asked her

"You can call me CD; just don't call me what Bet'men called me." said CD

"You mean Betamon." I said

"I never really learned to pronounce vowels that well. What did you want to ask me?" said CD

"You seem to know a thing or two about programing, right?" I said

"Yes." CD responded

"Well, I've always wondered if this is an old Wonderland and it's no longer used by anyone then why do they keep it around here? Couldn't they just delete this place?" I asked looking around

"Because it would be too much trouble to simply remove this for them Wonderland in its current stages. Also, I've heard that they kept this part and other parts of the old Wonderland at the request of one of the creators of Wonderland for some reason; I think her name is Muriel Goldenberg." said CD explaining what she knows to me

"Do you know why she wanted it this way?" I asked

"I don't know. (to Betamon and Falcomon) Are we almost there yet?" said CD

"Yes, it's only a few more blocks down this road." said Betamon

"You better be right about this." said CD

"We are right about this. We wouldn't lie." said Falcomon

"We'll see about...did you hear that?" said CD

"Someone might have followed us. "I said almost panicking

"Hide." said Falcomon a

We hid behind an abandoned building since we thought it was either rogue digimon and/or the midnight Brigade. Falcomon decided to see who it was and went out of the building. Once he was gone, we remained hidden and quiet. We could then hear the footsteps coming toward us. My heart started to race in fear that we were about to be caught. When Falcomon came toward me, he said to us that it was alright and these are friends of his, Renamon and Bearmon who brought other humans with them; the humans introduced themselves as, Will and Eliza.

"So, you guys got a digivice too?" said Will showing his digivice to us

"Yeah." I said showing him mine

"Great, then we're all friends here." said Eliza

"No we're not. I just met you people and I just met these so called peaceful digimon." said CD

"Cad…..CD, you can trust us." said Betamon

"Why is that?" CD asked

"Because they did save us from being killed by those guys from the Midnight Brigade." said Vinci

"Wow, you're Vincent Brooks, Phantom King. You got chosen like the rest of us." said Will

"It would seem so." said Vincent

'I'm surprised that you arrived on time, Impmon." said Renamon teasing him

"What's that supposed to me?" said Impmon in anger

"Are you two going to fight again? If so, then I'm betting on Renamon again." said Dracomon walking toward us with Floramon, Alysia, and Rebecca

"Shut up Dracomon." Impmon shouted at him

"So, I guess you guys have these strange devices too." said Eliza

"Yep." said Rebecca showing her digivice to them

"That's funny, so do we. I think we should be called something for this occasion. How about chosen children? No, I don't think that would work since some of us are in our late teens from the looks of it. "said Alysia showing her digivice with a cheerful tone

"We're not some group that's coming together just because we have these digivices or digimon that supposedly know us for some reason." said CD with anger in her voice

"You don't have to yell at her." said Rebecca getting in her face

"Get out of my face, or else." said CD

"Or else what?" said Rebecca

"Hey you two, there is no need to fight. We're all on the same side." said Professor D in Rebecca's digivice

"Professor D." said all the digimon

"Good work everyone. Thank you for bringing them here." said Professor D

"Why were we brought here? Why did you pick the seven of us instead of some other people in Wonderland?" CD demanded from Professor D

"Because each of you have a connection to these 7 digimon. I will continue to explain more to you right now; just walk through this portal and we'll talk." said Professor D as a green portal opens up

"If you could open a portal like this then why didn't you just open portals for us in our respective locations." I asked

"I couldn't just open portals like that all over Wonderland, otherwise the enemy would be able to pinpoint my location a lot faster than they are already trying to pinpoint your partner's locations right now if they have already figured out who they are." Professor D explained

"What about the rest of the people in Wonderland? Are you just going to abandon them?" Vincent asked

"We can't save everyone. However, my people are working on something that will send the digimon away and save all the people in Wonderland who are trapped." said Professor D

"How can we be sure that we can trust you?" CD asked

"He did send our partner digimon to save us." said Alysia

"But for what purpose? I'm not stepping through that portal until I get some answers right now." said C

"As much as I hate to admit it, she has a point. How can we be…..do you guys hear that?" said Vincent hearing a strange sound

"Hear what?" Alysia asked

"It sounds like a buzzing sound." said Will listening to the sounds

"It's those things in the air." said Eliza pointing at the Kuwagamon in the air

"Those are Kuwagamon; they're insect type champion level digimon." said Renamon

"Insects…..Insects…..Insects….INSECTS. AHHHHHHHHH!" said Rebecca screaming and running away in fear

"Rebecca. Rebecca What's wrong?" said Dracomon chasing after her

"I hate bugs. I hate bugs. I hate…...Ahhhhh." said Rebecca running but gets captured

"Rebecca." said Dracomon flying grabbing onto another Kuwagamon flying by

No one's POV

"Let go of me." Rebecca shouted

"Sorry, but….." said Bug Boy 1

"We can't do….." said Bug Boy 2

"That." said Bug Boy 3

"We have orders to bring all seven of you fellow humans and those seven digimon in right." said all three Bug Boys

"Why are you talking like that?" Rebecca asked

"Because we're brothers?" said all three Bug Boys

"Now then…." said Bug Boy 1

"We better get…." said Bug Boy 2

"Those other…." said Bug Boy 3

"People down there." said all three Bug Boys

"Baby Breath! Tail Smash!" said Dracomon attacking the Kuwagamon with all of his might and then falls off but tries to fly toward the Kuwagamon

"What a runt." said Bug Boy 1

"How pathetic." said Bug Boy 2

"He's barely flying at all." said Bug Boy 3

"Kuwagamon, crush him." said Bug Boy 1 as he ordered his Kuwagamon grabs Dracomon and begins to crush him

"Ahhhh!" said Dracomon getting crushed

"Dracomon!"

Then suddenly, Rebecca started to get visions of herself when she was 11 years and Dracomon playing in some strange forest. She is giving Dracomon a huge and a strange dark blue substance or data appeared before her right hand. In the present day, that same substance/data appeared before her hand again. She then saw her younger self say something that she said while holding her digivice: Digisoul Charge.

 **The next chapter will finally have the actions scenes that I'm sure you are all looking forward to seeing. And we finally have all seven digidestined in one area now. I'll be honest, it was a little difficult trying to figure out a sort of realistic way to get all seven of them together but I think I pulled it off better than I expected.**

 **NoteSea/CD/Cadence and Betamon by Robin Grim**

 **Grey Eagle/Vitor and Falcomon**

 **Here are a few questions that I have; three of them will determine certain things for my story and future chapters.**

 **Do you think the crest should play a role in this in some form or another?**

 **Which Digimon anime opening would fit this story?**

 **Which Digimon anime antagonist is your favorite?**

 **Do you think Professor D is a male or female?**

 **Which Digidestined team is your favorite and why?**

 **Do you like how I did the POV in this chapter; would you like to see me do more chapters like this or not?**


End file.
